The Perfect Proposal
by Klainer0801
Summary: Blaine Anderson proposes to his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Blaine's POV. Very emotional, must warn you...  My contribution for Klaine Week Day 6.
1. Purple Box

**The Perfect Proposal**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Would appreciate some reviews guys! Hope you enjoy :P**

**I seriously cried writing this, I can just imagine them…**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on his bed with his head placed in his hands, fingers tugging on his dark curls. Sighing, he sat back against the wall and looked at the little box in the middle of his floor. The velvet purple case stared back up at him, like the contents were impatient to get out.<p>

Blaine knew he had to do it today. He'd been telling himself he would every day that week. It was now Friday, 8am. It wasn't that he was getting second thoughts, he was just worried. So, so worried.

What if he said no?

Blaine walked over and picked the box up. Opening it, he sucked in his breath: it was truly beautiful. It was expensive but his boyfriend deserved only the best.

Sunlight, pouring in through the window, shone on the ring Blaine was holding. It shimmered under the harsh light, bringing out its flawless beauty. It was a wonderful silver princess cut ring. The shop owner wasn't wrong when he told Blaine it was the best money could buy. It was a good job his parents were loaded, not that they supported his decision, but they still had the money.

"Platinum, 2.00 Diamond carat weight, VVS1 Diamond clarity, Diamond colour D and an IGI/GIA Diamond certificate." Blaine listed out loud. He did this every time he looked at the ring; he knew he had to get it right for Kurt, who would want to know all the details. Blaine knew it would look stunning on Kurt's finger. He just hoped he would say yes.

Blaine had the whole arrangement sorted for a few months before he bought the ring, but now the time to propose was here, he kept postponing. He wanted everything to be perfect for his boyfriend, so he'd gone the full way in preparing a proposal that everyone would be jealous of.

Rachel, who was giving Blaine lifts to school since his car broke down, walked into his room to see him standing there staring intensely at the small box. Again.

"Blaine…he'll love it. He loves _you, _with all his heart. Today's the day Blaine. He'll say yes – I promise you." Rachel said, smiling at the boy whose heart was so full of love.

Blaine glanced up at Rachel, then back down to the box. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and shut the box tight. "Ok, Rachel. Today, after school… will you inform the others?"

'Sure. I'm so happy for you both.' Rachel said joyfully as she ran at Blaine and attacked him with a loving hug.

* * *

><p>The little hand ticked slowly closer to the 12 on the clock face. Blaine glanced up every few seconds and was sure people were beginning to recognise how worried and panicked he was. He'd had generous amounts of 'good lucks' and 'I wish you both the bests' throughout the day but they had done nothing for Blaine's nerves, if anything they had only made them worse.<p>

'What's up honey?' Kurt smiled across at Blaine, still with concern in his eyes.

'Nothing darling.' Blaine replied as he leaned across to give Kurt a quick kiss on the lips. As he did so the bell rang for the end of the day and Blaine's body completely froze. The time had arrived.

Blaine opened his eyes from the kiss and saw Kurt's confused face staring back at him.

'I love you.' Kurt whispered, his brilliant blue eyes staring strongly into his boyfriends.

That was all the encouragement Blaine needed. Somehow those words from Kurt made everything better. He knew now he was making the right decision. He didn't care that they were young; he knew Kurt wanted this just as much as he did. He grabbed Kurt by the hand and pulled him out of the classroom, grinning from ear to ear.

He dragged Kurt all the way to the outside steps where he first sang _Somewhere only we know_ to Kurt. Blaine laughed to himself, remembering how they were both scared they wouldn't get to see each other again and now here they were: Blaine about to propose to Kurt.

The rest of the Glee club ushered Kurt forwards to sit on the bottom step. Blaine ran ahead and pulled out his guitar and a stool. He admired how the weather had stayed wonderfully sunny and bright all day, like it knew how important of a day this was.

He brought the stool so he was sat a few feet in front of Kurt and sat down. He smiled at Kurt who had an excited yet bewildered expression on his face which Blaine found so adorable. He began to play his chosen song on his guitar.

_L is for the way you look at me__  
><em>_O is for the only one I see__  
><em>_V is very, very extraordinary__  
><em>_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you__  
><em>_Love is more than just a game for two__  
><em>_Two in love can make it__  
><em>_Take my heart and please don't break it__  
><em>_Love was made for me and you_

The school band came to join Blaine here and started to play in perfectly harmony. They played perfectly, smiling all the way, leaving Blaine enough time for a quick guitar solo. He glanced up at Kurt and saw how much he was enjoying this and he couldn't help but let the tears welling up in his eyes fall to the ground.

_L is for the way you look at me__  
><em>_O is for the only one I see__  
><em>_V is very, very extraordinary__  
><em>_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you__  
><em>_Love is more than just a game for two__  
><em>_Two in love can make it__  
><em>_Take my heart and please don't break it__  
><em>_Love was made for me and you__  
><em>_Love was made for me and you__  
><em>_Yes, love was made for me and you_

For the last chorus the band faded out and Blaine stopped playing the guitar. The members of Glee club, who were sitting with Kurt, provided some soft backing vocals as Blaine put all his emotion into his singing, looking Kurt directly in the eyes.

___Love is all that I can give to you__  
><em>_Love is more than just a game for two__  
><em>_Two in love can make it__  
><em>_Take my heart and please don't break it__  
><em>_Love was made for me and you__  
><em>_Love was made for me and you_

The Glee club stopped singing and moved away, leaving just Blaine sitting in front of Kurt. He stood up and took Kurt's hands, lifting him out of his seat. He smiled lovingly at his boyfriend and sang the last line._  
><em>_Love was made for me and you_

"Look up honey…" Blaine whispered to Kurt, trying to contain his tears as he saw the wonder in his boyfriend's brilliant blue eyes.

Kurt looked up and gasped in surprise. An aeroplane was whizzing across the sky, creating a message for Kurt. He watched in awe as the writing came to life in the sky: 'Will you marry me?' Kurt screamed in surprise and delight and looked down at Blaine who had now sunk down onto one knee and was holding a box with the most beautiful ring he had ever seen in his life.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I love you so very much. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Kurt leapt into his boyfriends arms "Yes Blaine! YES I will! OH MY GOD, YES!"

Everyone who had gathered to watch, including the band, the Glee club and teachers, suddenly sprang into action. They threw confetti, screaming and crying at the breathtaking scene in front of them. Music began to play once more and the happiness was spread all around.

Finn was silent, overcome with emotion at how happy his brother had become; From the broken boy who was ashamed of who he was, to an amazing, outgoing and confident young man, happily engaged to the man he truly loved.

Kurt and Blaine were passionately kissing each other, unaware of the celebrations going on around them. They broke apart and simply stared at each other grinning like never before. Blaine reached over and wiped the tears away that were running down his fiancés perfect porcelain face.

"Do you remember what you told me Kurt after prom… That they can't touch us, or what we have? Well, you know why that is? It's because _they _will never _ever _be able to have what we have. We've got something special here Kurt, something that others will only dream of. We're soul mates, we were meant to be with each other. Do you remember what I told you also, after regionals? I told you that we got each other out of all this Kurt. We have, we really have. We're engaged and ready to be happily married. Who knows, one day we'll grow old together, have a few children… maybe even grand-children! And… I – I don't know where I'd be without you Kurt. You move me. My heart is now yours, forever. This is true love Kurt, I _know_ it is. I love you from the depths of the very soul. I- I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

And with that both boys had burst out into tears of happiness once more. They held each other close and left loving touches and kisses, linking their fingers together and brushing hands through the backs of each other's hair.

The celebrations carried on well into the early hours of the morning, until it was only Kurt and Blaine left by themselves. They lay next to each other in the grass and looked up into the endless starry night sky. Blaine turned his head to kiss Kurt's forehead lovingly and they both fell in a deep sleep, full of dreams of their happy life ahead… together.


	2. The Wedding

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Please review! They mean a lot :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as he adjusted his tie in the mirror in his dressing room. Never in a million years did he think he would be here, about to be happily married to the man of his dreams.<p>

Of course, Kurt had planned the whole wedding; the cake, the guests, the colour scheme. Blaine had tried to give a few ideas but knew how passionate Kurt was about these things and as long as he was happy, Blaine was happy.

Blaine stepped back from the mirror to pick up his waistcoat from the chair behind him. As he did so, Burt opened the door and walked in. Blaine was happy to see Kurt's dad, he had seemed almost relived when Blaine had told him his ideas for a proposal. Blaine remembered him saying the words: 'I knew it was you. You're the only one for him.'

Burt stopped in his tracks when he saw Blaine, a smile growing on his face.

"You look great kid. How you feeling?"

Blaine laughed shakily and spoke with a voice full or nerves. "Thanks. Im- Im alright."

"It's natural to be nervous. I'd be surprised if you weren't. You'll be fine… I promise." Burt said as he placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine took Burt into a hug, receiving a squeeze and a manly pat to the back. He was jealous of how good of a father Kurt had, although, Burt treated Blaine like his own son anyway.

As they broke the hug, cheers rang out from inside the church hall. Kurt had obviously arrived… Blaine had to hold himself back from running out to find the boy and wrap him up in his arms. He knew Kurt would look absolutely beautiful.

Blaine turned back to mirror as he buttoned his suit jacket up. "Thankyou for supporting us in the decision Burt. I mean- I know were young… but I love your son with all my heart. I really do. I promise to you, I'll take care of him, keep him from harm." Blaine said, feeling himself growing emotional.

"I know kid." Burt replied, "There isn't any man on earth I'd prefer my son to marry. You two... you're perfect for each other."

Just at that moment, Carole appeared at the door leading to the main church hall. She sighed at the sight of her husband and her soon-to-be son in law, they were gaining a lovely father/son relationship. "Guys, your needed in here now. Burt you need to go to Kurt, Blaine come with me dear." Hearing Blaine's short intake of breath she added, "You ready? Take all the time you need honey."

Blaine let out a long breath, took one last look at his reflection and nodded furiously at Carole. He was ready for this. Ready to be married to the man he loved.

* * *

><p>Blaine entered the church hall, shaking with anxiety but also excitement and happiness. He walked to the front of the altar, hearing various comments from the many guests, but none of the remarks actually sinking in.<p>

"This is it Blaine." He said to himself as he took his place in front of the vicar who smiled a small but encouraging smile at him.

He could have sworn years had passed in the time he had been stood waiting at the altar. Then a beautiful noise broke the lingering atmosphere. Blaine looked up to see what Kurt had planned for them.

A choir was arranged, in the balconies all around the room. All of the glee club members smiled down at him. The girls were dressed in very elegant lilac dresses, which suited Santana perfectly. The boys had plain white shirts with a matching lilac tie and smart black trousers.

Blaine noticed how Kurt's brother Finn was stood in the middle of the choir, a beaming smile on his face. He was so proud of Kurt and saw Blaine as a brother to him. Blaine saw Finn place his arm around his crying girlfriend and pulling her into his chest tightly, before he looked back down to the vicar.

The choir began their song and Blaine heard a door creak open behind him.

_It's hard for me to say the things__  
><em>_I want to say sometimes_

Blaine slowly turned around to see his beautiful partner walking down the aisle towards him on the arm of his father. He gasped at the sight that greeted him. Kurt looked flawlessly beautiful. His gorgeous tail coated suit fitting him perfectly, showing off his great figure. His brilliant blue eyes being brought out by the light gray shading in his jacket. The pools of water beginning to gather in his eyes made them sparkle even more than usual. His hair perfectly styled, just how Blaine liked it, short and brushed upwards. Kurt stared back at Blaine, a bouquet or lilac tulips in his and, with a look of true love, compassion and trust.

_There's no one here but you and me__  
><em>_And that broken old street light__  
><em>_Lock the doors__  
><em>_We'll leave the world outside__  
><em>_All I've got to give to you__  
><em>_Are these five words when I__  
><em>

As the choir began to sing the chorus, Mercedes taking a breathtaking solo over the top, Kurt turned to his father. They exchanged a hug containing all of the love, memories and times they shared together. Kurt gave his father's hands a squeeze in his and gave him a kiss to the cheek, before walking up the few steps to the altar. Blaine wasn't sure when his tears started to fall but they were now streaming down his face like a waterfall. He knew there must have been crying, sniffing and sighing from the guests too, but right now Blaine's eyes were trained on Kurt… only Kurt.

_Thank you for loving me__  
><em>_For being my eyes__  
><em>_When I couldn't see__  
><em>_For parting my lips__  
><em>_When I couldn't breathe__  
><em>_Thank you for loving me__  
><em>_Thank you for loving me_

The choir faded out as Kurt joined Blaine. Blaine couldn't take his eyes away from his beautiful fiancé for one second. He reached out and took Kurt's hand in his, wishing he would never have to let go. Kurt smiled with a look of pure happiness and turned to face the vicar. Blaine followed his actions as the vicar began to speak.

"Friends, we are gathered here this day to share with Blaine and Kurt a most important moment in their lives. They have learned to know and love each other and now they have decided to live their lives together. All of us know that you are deeply in love..." The vicar paused after his speech and gestured for the couple to take a step towards him.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do you find within you a love that united you and the man stood at your side?"

Blaine saw Kurt's eyes light up as he answered with: "I Do."

Blaine loved the vows they had chosen. They were perfect for the couple.

"Blaine Anderson, do you find within you a love that united you and the man stood at your side?"

Blaine let the smallest of sighs leave his mouth as he knew nobody even had to ask that question to see just how in love the two stood at the altar were. He let his eyes linger on the startling blue ones of his husband-to-be before answering.

"I Do."

As the couple said their many vows and promises to each other, petals began to fall, dropped by the choir up above. Kurt had always been the romantic type and Blaine loved how he had planned everything down to the last flower. Tears were streaming down both of their faces and as the time arrived for the giving of the rings, Blaine reached over and wiped Kurt's tears away softly, making every guest 'aww' at the sweetness and pureness of the moment.

"I Kurt Elizabteh Hummel, affirm my love to you, Blaine Anderson as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you and love you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, today I, Blaine Anderson, become your husband and you become my husband. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how - completely and forever."

A long but beautiful silence followed as the pair fell into the untainted and endearing love their vows gave off. Blaine spoke first, placing a beautiful band of gold onto Kurt's ring finger. "I give you this ring as I give you my love and faithfulness."

Another silent tear fell down Kurt's porcelain face as he placed another beautiful ring on Blaine's finger. "I give to you a promise to love you and cherish you like no other. Take this ring and be part of my life forever."

As the vicar pronounced Blaine and Kurt husbands the guests could not hold their excitement and feelings of pride any longer. Everyone stood and applauded for the couple as they took their wedding kiss.

Blaine and Kurt forgot about the people watching and seized their most passionate kiss, portraying all their unending love to the other. As they broke apart, the glee club above started singing again: a beautiful acoustic version of _Marry you_ by _Bruno Mars_.

Kurt and Blaine giggled together sweetly as they stared into each other's eyes. Blaine took Kurt's hand, pulling him in a gentle run back down the aisle towards the door. Confetti was being thrown adoringly over them as the left together, beaming smiles on all the guest's faces.

Kurt threw his bouquet of flowers behind him, being caught by , who looked at her fiancé on her arm before giving him a loving kiss. Kurt laughed at the pair as he ran alongside Blaine.

Blaine only stopped running when he noticed Kurt's proud father and step-mother stood at the door.

"Leaving without saying goodbye eh? You two may be starting a life together now but I expect to still hear from you! BOTH of you!" said Burt as he tapped Blaine on the arm.

Carole was unable to string coherent sentences together through her sobbing so resorted to taking Kurt into a crushing hug. Hugs were exchanged around the four of them, each filled with intense emotion.

Blaine knew there was one more thing they had to do before they could leave. Blaine had planned this one on his own. They said their goodbyes to Burt and Carole, Kurt promising to call as soon as they arrived home after their honeymoon. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand once more and smiled joyfully at the confused expression on Kurt's face as Blaine began to pull him round to the side of the church.

When they stopped abruptly at Kurt's mother's grave, Kurt looked at Blaine with a shocked expression before sinking into his arms muttering thank-you's into his neck. They both dropped to their knees in front of the wonderfully decorated grave and said their goodbyes and thanks.

"I love you mum, I wish you could be here." Was Kurt's last words to his mother's grave as they stood to leave.

"She is here Kurt, looking over you. I know she's so proud of you." Blaine said sweetly before whisking Kurt off his feet and into his arms, rushing over to their wedding car which was waiting to take them off to their honeymoon.

The pair drove away together, waving at the crying guests behind them, overjoyed and excited for the many more years ahead of them, together.


End file.
